


Christmas Tree Disaster (Well.. Not really)

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [31]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, JUST, M/M, i love them sm, krii7y decorating a christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: John ended up getting a sandwich and he walked back, “Want some?” He asked, his voice muffled by his food.Smitty stared at him, “I am decorating this tree, stop stuffing your face.” Smitty replied, taking a bite anyway.(aka john and smitty decorate a tree <3 )





	Christmas Tree Disaster (Well.. Not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's almost Christmas (or what you celebrate :) ) and I love John and Smitty so yay :D

“Why did you get such a tall tree, you asshole.” Smitty muttered. 

John snorted, “Not my fault you're short.” He replied, dragging the container of ornaments in front of the tree. Smitty punched him in the shoulder. “Smitty, that hurt.” John said, pouting. Smitty rolled his eyes, smiling at the older man. 

Smitty grabbed an ornament, placing it on the closest branch he could reach. Smitty felt John wrap his arms around him, “Get off me, bitch.” he said, no venom in his voice.

“No.” John said.

Smitty slapped his arm.

“Stop abusing me!” John whined, he let out a small laugh after. He ended up obeying, unwrapping Smitty and walking to the kitchen. 

John ended up getting a sandwich and he walked back, “Want some?” He asked, his voice muffled by his food. 

Smitty stared at him, “I am decorating this tree, stop stuffing your face.” Smitty replied, taking a bite anyway. 

John ate the rest, wiping his hands on his jeans. 

“Can't reach?” John asked, looking as Smitty tried to put a gold ornament on the, very, tall tree. Smitty frowned, getting on his tippy toes as he tried to reach up. He sighed in defeat and shook his head. 

“Aw, don't be sad, baby, I can help.” He said, crouching down. 

Smitty looked at him, “Sucking my dick isn't gonna help.” he replied.

John snorted, “No, idiot, I'm not sucking your dick. Get on my shoulders.”

“Oh- wait what? Do you think you can carry me?” Smitty asked.

“Bitch, I carry you for a living, get on.” 

Smitty shrugged, wrapping his legs around John's shoulders. He let out a quiet shout as John stood up. “Be ca- RE- ful!” He said, shouting in between as John wobbled a little.

“I'm fine.” John replied.

Smitty quickly put the decoration on the tree, slapping John's head, “Down, you're gonna drop me!”

“Ow! Well stop hitting me!” John said, slapping him back. He got into a squat position, tapping Smitty's leg to tell him he could get off. Smitty wobbled off, “You are an asshole.” He said, crossing his arms.

John shrugged, “You needed help.” he replied, smiling.

 

They ended up finished the tree.

(“Five hours of torture for this tree.” Smitty mumbled.

John shrugged, “We got it done.”)

“Star time!” John called from the closet, grabbing the star and walking to Smitty.

“Get on my shoulders.” John demanded.

“Nope, not happening again.” Smitty said, backing up.

“Then.. I'll get on your shoulders.”

Smitty sighed loudly, “Fine, get on your knees.” 

“Ooh, so kinky.” John said.

“Shut up.” Smitty laughed.

John obeyed, getting down.

Smitty got on his shoulders, letting out a nervous hum as John stood up. Smitty reached up, placing the star up on there. 

John crouched back down, letting Smitty get off. 

 

“This tree was not worth it.” Smitty mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I might not post on Christmas Eve or Christmas so here's my wishes that you have a good (insert what you celebrate) 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy:)
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests and my Insta is ka_y_k but I don't post fan stuff on there but hey if you wanna know what I look like :D


End file.
